Talk:Masaki Kurosaki/Archive 2
Kurosaki family. Masaki stated her last name was already Kurosaki before meeting Isshin. I think we should add to Isshin's page that he took on Masaki's name after marriage. Steveo920, 19:22 March 3, 2013 :Then why are you putting it on Masaki's talk page rather than Isshin's? --Kamikaze839 (talk) 00:26, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::It just seemed more relevant considering as I said, it seems that the Kurosaki name originally belonged to Masaki.Steveo920. 19:41, March 2, 2013 :::For all we know, Kurosaki could be his last name too, they could have bonded over having the same last name. We just do not know at this point.-- :Kurosaki is attributed to be a Quincy name and that it was originally Masaki's last name.-- Should an Abilities section be opened up? I know we're not sure about her powers but we should at least put in the section that she can heal wounds since she explicitly stated that she was going to heal Isshin. :sign your posts and she never said how or showed how she would accomplish that. Also from what we know Quincy cant heal in any supernatural way. -- :She hasn't displayed any Quincy abilities other than being spriritually aware and using some sort of power to defeat an opponent that Isshin couldn't (and we haven't seen what that power was, we only know she defeated it). Even so, we still don't have enough information to create a proper Powers & Abilities section. --Kamikaze839 (talk) 13:26, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::What I'm about to say is merely speculation, and thus should not be added, but I wonder if anyone else has thought of this. Masaki, at some point in her life, must have used Quincy: Letzt Stil. If she hadn't, she would have easily been able to defeat Grand Fisher during Ichigo's childhood. At the time, Fisher was an ordinary Hollow, so the only reasonable explanation for Masaki dying at his hands would be that she no longer had her Quincy powers, which, so far, has only been known to be caused by Letzt Stil. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 04:25, March 31, 2013 (UTC) In response to Kamikaze839: Katagiri has yet to display any Quincy abilities herself, yet she has a "Power and Abilities" section. So, shouldn't Masaki get a "Power and Abilites" section that we can change and add onto as more of her abilities come to light?--Gesshoku (talk) 00:28, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Masaki and Ryūken cousins? I was reading chapter 533 of the Bleach Manga..and Masaki refers to Ryūken Ishida's mother as her aunt. So as of now, unless your Tite Kubo, we have to assume Mazaki and Ryūken are cousins, making Ichigo and Uryu also related. Kubo for sure put hidden signs that Ichigo was part Quincy..like the Quincy Cross on his bed sheets. I was going to edit the Masaki page..but it was un-editable. :Because of the new revelations we are getting for her, it has been locked to prevent most users except Committee and Admins from editing because we want to avoid fans adding speculation (Trust me, it has happened frequently in the past for other stuff like this). As for you concern, we won't list them on Masaki's or Ichigo's page because we only label immediate family relations, as we do not wish to overload the relatives section of the info box. Besides, Masaki and Ryūken are only adoptive cousins, therefore Ichigo and Uryū aren't exactly related. Aunt/Mother In the pages history section, its calls Ryukens mother Masakis "adoptive mother" instead of "adoptive aunt". Aunt is what I have seen in all translations. Ive never seen anything call her Masakis mother. Hate to complain on the talk page, but cant edit a locked page --SternRitterÄs (talk) 15:04, April 12, 2013 (UTC) She also does call Ryuuken her cousin, which would imply Ryuuken's...very irritating...mother is her aunt--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:05, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Pictures I think that anime pictures in the article should be reorganized and moved after the events of the current flashback. It's weird to have "Masaki with her family" in the middle of the story when she meets Isshin or Masaki hugging baby Ichigo after she was killed by Grand Fisher. I also think that a part about Ichgo stopping to cry when saw his mother should be moved higher, when Masaki was still alive. Ramus7 (talk) 11:35, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. The image of the family should have been moved the moment the section changed. It's current position is just odd.--Soul reaper (talk) 07:24, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I've noticed this too, and I want to do something. I'll see what I can do, but I want to try to add some content, to help match up the images better. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:38, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Blut Masaki's Blut Vene should be mentioned. According to Isshin, it was so powerful that she had never suffered an injury from a Hollow's attack between her fight with White and her death. Will-O-Wisp (talk) Yhwach Ancestor Since we have add Yhwach as an Ancestor for both Ichigo and Uryu, we should add it to Masaki as well, along with Yuzu and Karin, (along with every Quincy really). (CoolJazzman (talk) 20:57, June 22, 2013 (UTC)) :Yea that was not a action that was not agreeded upon and those edits have been undone. What is said is that bach is the father of the quincy tradition and doesnt really many genetic ancestor giving ones blood could simply be a ritualistic giving of power, otherwise arrancar with quincy powers would be related to him too which is doubtful. -- Ok that is understandable and agree, but just to clear this up those arrancars who had quincy powers actually had them because the quincies gave it to them, because after the captured Huceo Mundo, they took all those they deemed strong for their army.CoolJazzman (talk) 21:11, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :Im aware i know everything that happens in bleach, my point still stands that quincies cant freely give powers to whoever no matter how strong they think them to be. The actual content of the story only mentions bach as capable of taking or giving power as being founder of the quincy tradition. His subordinates may recruit them but there is no evidence of anyone other them him capable of giving or taking of quincy powers. Just because he can do that doesnt mean he's anyones relation. -- Different bow? Would it be worth mentioning that she manifested a much smaller hand held - pistol sized bow to attack white with under her spirit weapon/reishi abilities? Seems fairly unique. Skitzo1 (talk) 22:54, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :Its already on the page.-- Spiritual Power I've decided to put this here so everyone can have a say in it, but I believe Masaki has been elaborated on enough for us to give her a spiritual power ranking. This stems from two points: 1. She was a Quincy, and Quincy are above-average Humans in terms of spiritual power (along with Reishi manipulation and stuff). 2. She one-hit KO'd White, someone that we've determined has Immense Spiritual Power and who was fighting quite evenly against a Shikai-wielding Isshin (granted, it was a surprise headshot, but still). With those two things in mind, I'm thinking Great Spiritual Power would be fitting for her. Thoughts?--Xilinoc (talk) 01:35, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :At first I was like what, then i saw that you points are very sound therefore even though we cant determine the level of her power or skill at the time of her death which personally i think may have waned some, in any case I would agree with Great Spiritual Power being used in regards to her power level.-- :Seems fair enough. There's enough evidence to back it up, so I don't see why not. FutureQuincy (talk) 04:37, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :I agree Masaki has proven that she deserves a power ranking.Naruto 45 (talk) 03:00, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Looks like enough support to me, let's do it.--Xilinoc (talk) 05:19, May 13, 2014 (UTC)